Suicide Season
by BloodandRosePetals
Summary: "...Save him..."


Jack could finally kick his feet up and relax on the sleigh ride home with the knowledge that now he was believed in by others. Something he had always thought would never happen. Now he finally found peace with himself throughout all these years.

Jack looked up at Moon Man with wondrous blue eyes. "Alright, world," he said to the open sky without a care. "I'm ready for anything you throw at me." He really shouldn't have said that...

The workshop was warm on the inside. Very cozy. The clanking of metallic contraptions and the muttering of the busy Yetis echoed across the openness to the high ceiling. North was currently up in his office having a private conversation with Tooth. Jack sat next to the window peering out to the other side.

"I wonder what they're talking about..." he said to no one. Ever since they had arrived, they had been talking about something, and behind closed doors. What could have been so important that they had to keep what ever they were talking about to themselves?

Instead, he shrugged it off and turned his attention away. Ever since he had arrived back at the workshop he'd felt strange, having no idea why. As if something was out of place. But nothing could have been wrong. It had been a righteous day and peaceful night so far...

He stroked the glass on one corner allowing new born ice to stretch across it to the other side. Peering out through the icy texture, something in the back of his mind made him want to go outside. He heeded his sudden urge and flew to the roof top of the pole.

Jack tapped his staff in a rhythmic pattern along the roof as he stepped. He hummed to himself a tune his mother sang to him when he was child. Looking up at Moon Man, he sighed and couldn't help but to ask, "Manny?...After all that happened, this is suppose to be a good day. Why do I feel this way? I feel kind of..._anxious_, I guess." Jack looked away. "Why am I asking you this when I know you won't answer anyway?" But then...he spoke.

Jack looked back at Moon Man with eyes widened.

"Did you just—" He couldn't believe his ears. "No way..." But he did. He spoke to him. In over three hundred years, he finally heard his voice at last. But what he told him wasn't what Jack wanted to hear.

P...P-Pitch?" Jack stuttered. "What about him?"

"_S..."_

"Yes, what is it?"

"_Sa...hi..."_

At first, Jack couldn't grasp what he was saying. But then, he heard it. "_...Save him..."_

"What?!" He nearly dropped his staff from shock. "No! I can't! I can't possibly—Why would you want me to do that?! After all that he'd done?! He killed Sandy! He left me for death! He nearly destroyed the world and you want me to..." But then a sudden thought came to him. "Wait...What's wrong with him?"

Moon Man didn't say another word.

"Seriously, Manny?" He rested his staff over one shoulder and sighed. "So, something's wrong with Pitch Black. The Boogeyman. The most evil man alive." He turned around and walked the other way. "And you're telling me I need to help him out." He rolled his eyes and sighed again. "I swear...Fine."

As much as he didn't want to, Jack flew off into the night in search for the hole Pitch had been dragged down into by the nightmares. Once he found it, he stepped up to it and peered down to the bottom. He listened hard to the sounds echoing up from down below. The distinct sound of terror-filled screams made its way up the opening to Jack Frost's ears.

He stepped back a bit. For a moment he was actually...concerned.

"It's _Pitch._ Don't you dare feel that way...Just go see what's up and help him. For Manny." Jack groaned softly and took a step into the darkness.

The cries emanated from deep inside the cave-like formation. As Jack stepped deeper inside, he could now pin-point where they were located. From afar, he could now see Pitch, but he wasn't nearly as intimidating as he was before. He was currently cowering in a corner surrounded by evil equine entities.

Jack flew as quickly as the wind could take him over to Pitch's aide. The nightmares backed away once they laid eyes on Jack Frost, but hadn't gone away completely. Up close, Pitch Black no longer looked like himself. He was actually _crying._ It had been hours since his nightmares had first started torturing him. And now his entire body was no longer black. It had become much lighter do to the excessive fright and panic he suffered.

Jack grabbed his arm to help him stand. But once his hand grazed his skin, Pitch screamed and backed away trembling. Puzzled, Jack noticed now how his eyes were closed tight. Possibly that way in fears of seeing another one of his nightmare.

"Pitch, it's okay. You've got to open your eyes." Jack grabbed a hold of both of his shoulders. Pitch started screaming again. The most terrifying cries Jack had ever heard. Especially from him. "Open your eyes!" He finally did as commanded. When his eyes opened, he took in a deep breath. "It's okay now, I'm here. The nightmares won't come near us now. I'm not afraid of them."

Pitch Black flung himself into Jack's arms startling him at first. But it was only a pitiful embrace accepting Jack's presence.

"...Why are you here?..." Pitch's voice strained, still not letting go.

"I came to save you." Even though he hadn't wanted to. But now seeing the mighty Boogeyman cowering in the fragile arms of Jack Frost's made him think maybe he needed to. "I'm going to get you away from the nightmares. But...You're not going to like this next part."

"Anything! Anything! Just take me away! Take me away!..." Jack grabbed his arm and helped him climb to his feet. The horses behind Jack stomped their hooves and trotted with ire trying to figure out a way around Jack to get the Pitch, but refused to come any closer. Pitch kept as close to Jack as he could as they made it outside. Once they made it to the surface, he heard a familiar tone of voice and the soft flutter of wings.

"Jack!" Tooth called from afar. "What are you doing?!" How did she find him?

Jack sighed angrily. "Look, I really don't have time—"

"Explain yo'rself, Frost," said Bunny appearing from a newly formed rabbit hole.

"Please, just leave me be. I know what I'm doing..."

"Oh, yeah? Jus' tell us, then. Why is Pitch hidin' behind you?" He had been that way since his friends arrival.

"He's scared right now—"

"Pitch? Scared? Mate, what are you tryin' to pull here?"

"Nothing! I need to get him to the sunlight..."

"Jack, no," Tooth informed. "He's the commander of shadows. The darkness. If he steps foot into sunlight, he might die."

"If I don't try for him, he'll die."

"Wait..." Tooth paused. "What do you mean?"

Jack stepped a bit to the side. But Pitch followed behind him.

"Come on, now," Jack whispered. "Just show them. They'll understand." With great hesitation, Pitch peeked out from behind him. At first glance, The Guardians were appalled at his looks. Because of the trauma he endured, Pitch's skin and cloak had lightened from pitch black to a grey.

"Pitch...You look like a ghost."

"Now, you understand. I need to get him into the sun because it's the only way to get rid of the nightmares." With that being said, the dark entities snaked out from the rabbit hole and begun to circle around Pitch once again.

Bunny grew tense. This made the horses inch a bit closer.

"Don't feel fear, Bunny!" Tooth stressed.

"Sorry, mate..." With a few deep breaths, he calmed himself. The horses angered as they were forced back.

"I must go, now," Jack informed. "You can follow if you want. But please don't try and stop me." With a downward strike of his staff at the open air, they flew off into the night with the nightmares following close behind.

Tooth and Bunny watched until they couldn't be seen anymore.

"Just be careful..." she said worrisome.

"Aye'm just hoping he doesn't disturb, like, the laws of the universe or somethin'..."

Tooth gave a look.

"Um...What?"

"Oh, come now. Think about it. Pitch is fear. If he dies, fear dies. If that happens, then what will become of the world?" That was a good question...


End file.
